


Jetski

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, sorry lachy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Lachlan's Pokemon Go: Jetski Edition video is going to be delayed.
Relationships: Robert Latsky/Lachlan Power
Kudos: 1





	Jetski

Rob’s been in Australia for a week and a half and he’s pretty sure like, half of that time has been spent following Lachlan around in his Pokemon Go adventures which used to be a drag but with the addition of jet skis Rob is all about that life, more than a willing partner even if it’s kind of boring to have to idle out of shot and not talk during his boyfriends very important progress reports while trying to hold a second camera still enough that it stays in focus. 

All the effort is worth it for the non-Pokemon related fun they have when all the nearbys have been caught, all the eggs hatched and Rob actually loves it, Brisbane and it’s surrounds have been practically made for exploring on the water and Lachlan’s the kind of cocky confident that it’s contagious, the two of them taking turns pulling increasingly questionable turns and tricks and attempts at jumps no matter how flat the water is.

Today though, the weather is overcast and windy – not so good for Pokemon hunting but excellent for shenanigans and they take turns filming each other flying over the choppy surf trying to catch as much as air as possible and Rob’s pretty sure he’s flat out nailing it, can’t wait to see the footage and add some bad-ass background music for a vlog because he’s totally that guy, loves a good action montage. Lachlan slides straight off the side of his ski at one point from turning too sharply against the current, squealing and splashing childishly as Rob tries to recover his from his heart attack before recovering the rapidly escaping jet ski and then a giggling Lachlan and Rob helps him climb back up, thankful they’re both wearing life jackets at least.

Lachlan takes them further out of the bay like the water he just fell into wasn’t rough enough, wind picking up to the point that neither of them can both steer and film so they tuck their phones and cameras away and with the unspoken need to score skill or style points thing get competitive, Rob pushing his advantage from having his own jet ski out at his lake house to practice on, been riding for years longer than the younger man and Lachlan’s really having too much fun to be super mad that Rob can do cool things that he can’t and Rob promises to teach him another time, when the suns out and they’re not almost surfing.

“We should start heading back” Lachlan hollers over the wind as the dark sky seems to close in on them and Rob gives him a double thumbs up.

“One more” He yells back and despite the many metres between them he can feel Lachlan’s eye roll and the inevitable sigh he’s making before he gets a thumbs up back. Rob’s always, always been that kid that never wants to stop doing stuff, even when he should.

He rides further out, rocking in the rough sea before lining up what looks like the perfect little crested wave, foamy white on top and high enough that he’s going to get an awesome jump off the end of it and he straight up guns it, wind whistling through his ears and and he’s looking forward to riding the wave straight to Lachlan, who’s drifted in line with where he wants to go and Rob can probably get a cool skid right in front of him if he times it right, hit him with enough water to make him shriek.

He’s halfway there and perfectly positioned to do exactly what he wants – hitting his jump and sailing into the air before landing it like the brilliant motherfucker he is, heart racing with adrenaline and he gets his fancy turn in as well, feels so good about it that he goes for another before he reaches Lachlan and that’s where he can literally feel it go bad, feels the change in the water underneath him and suddenly he’s not where he needs to be, hitting the next wave all wrong and powerless to do anything but hold on and try to save it, not go flying over the handlebars and everything seems to be in slow motion as he barrels towards Lachlan who’s still grinning broadly at him and for some unfathomable reason is sitting backwards and Rob has the horrible realisation that Lachlan still thinks he’s doing what he intended, that despite the fact Rob’s coming straight for him he isn’t concerned at all, trusts him not to do exactly what’s about to happen – they’re going to collide and no matter how hard Rob leans to the left and tries to change course the waters too strong and all he can do is scream Lachlan’s name and Lachlan must catch on, starts to scramble back around and try get out the way but it’s all too late and Rob squeezes his eyes shut just as he slams into the side of the other ski, some preservation instinct allowing him to let go and be thrown into the water, disorientated as he tries to find the surface.

As soon as he takes a breath above the rough water he’s screaming for Lachlan, straining to see him over the top of the waves and for too long he doesn’t get a reply, doesn’t see anything but the two riderless jet skis floating away from the them until he catches sight of Lachlan’s bright red life-jacket over the crest of the next rush of water and they reach for each other at the same time, Rob grabbing hold of the shoulder straps and pulling them together.

“Are you hurt?” Is what comes out of his mouth first, brain helpfully providing him with all the types of horrible injuries you can get from falling off any kind of watercraft and simultaneously noticing the way Lachlan’s face is screwed into a wretched expression, hands tightly gripping around Rob’s waist as they bounce in the water and he already knows the answer.

“Lachlan” He presses, “Talk to me”

“You’re, you’re gonna have to swim for the skis” Lachlan says shakily, “I think my leg is fucked”

“Oh god” The reality of the situation hits Rob even more than the water is. He’s so fucking stupid, so , so, so fuckin-

“Rob, Rob?” Lachlan’s hands are at his shoulder all at once, shaking him, “Did you hit your head or something?”

“I’m so sorry!” He’s panicking and can’t stop himself even though he knows he needs to, legs kicking frantically in the water for a bottom that isn’t there, staring up at the dark sky and unable to look away until Lachlan’s fingers are pressing through his hair, coming to curl around both sides of his head.

“Look at me” Lachlan commands and Rob does, everything shifting back into focus.

“Looking at you” He manages to get out, staring straight into Lachlan’s bright blue eyes and trying to regain control, “Looking at you”

“You need to swim for the skis” Lachlan repeats, “Go and get one then come back for me and we can get the other one” Lachlan’s voice is strangely calm, even if he’s panting roughly between nearly every word, “Robert please, i’m not gonna be able to swim fast enough to get them and they’re getting further away”

Logically Rob knows it’s what he needs to do. Lachlan’s hurt, he has to let him go so he can grab a ski and get them both out of the water. He just can’t let go.

He has to, even if it’s agony to unwrap his fingers from Lachlan’s life-jacket and turn in the opposite direction, struggling to find his swimming position and starting to make his way as fast as he can, knows that no one will have seen them, no one else stupid enough to be out in this kind of weather and it’s a single minded determination that keeps him going. He has to get the ski and get Lachlan. Ski and Lachlan, ski and Lachlan but everytime he looks up they seem impossibly further away.

Rob’s sobbing for breath when he makes a final, hysterical push to reach the closer one, slipping once and then twice before managing to find the strength to pull himself up, prays that this one isn’t damaged and will start for him and thanks god for the kind of miracle that each of them have the spare kill switch bracelet for the opposite ski on them as he tries his own and then the one for Lachlan’s and adds another thanks for it starting and he turns around quickly to make sure it’s safe enough, won’t explode on them or something it’s good, nothing but a thick dent and scratch to the side and twisted footrest and Rob takes off in Lachlan’s direction, eyes glued to the speck he can see rising and falling with the waves.

It takes the last of his strength to pull Lachlan up beside him, ski rocking sketchily against the current and the cry the younger man makes when Rob finally gets him dragged across the seat is awful but there’s nothing Rob can do except let Lachlan lean on him until he manages to wedge himself properly over the seat, arms wrapping around his waist again and when Rob turns to look one of Lachlan’s hands moves to push his head away.

“We’re not looking” He pants into Rob’s ear, “”We’re not looking, we need to go”

Rob would just plain leave the other ski out there but as they get close to it Lachlan’s trying to help him by reaching out for it and Rob grabs the tiny, thin length of rope from the front compartment to lasso it and they get them dragged together, this one definitely a little more beat up and when Rob tries to start it it sputters and dies out. 

“We need to call for help” Rob yells desperately, fingers scrabbling for his phone in it’s little ziplock bag, “What’s the emergency number?”

He should know but he doesn’t, mind blanking out at 911 and 119 and a vague sense that maybe they do work in other countries, maybe he’s read that somewhere before.

“No” Lachlan say quickly, “We’re okay, we can make it back home”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Rob’s voice is shrill with panic, “You’re hurt, we need to call the coastguard or someone to come get us”

“We can make it back home” Lachlan repeats, “Trust me, it’ll be faster”

“Not about faster” Rob retorts, it took them a while to get out here, even if he doesn’t know exactly where here is. 

“Rob” Lachlan’s calm tone disappears a little, “Unless you’re hurt enough that you need the coastguard I don’t want it, I want to go home”

“But you’re hurt” Rob protests, turning around this time and pushing Lachlan’s hands away and his right leg looks fine, just the sleek black of his boyfriends wetsuit and Lachlan tries to cover his eyes as he swings round to the left and there’s a wide rip in the side of the fabric from knee to ankle and the exposed skin covered in blood.

“I’m calling for help” He says flatly, between them they’ve got two phones, two cameras and absolutely nothing else beyond the laughable length of rope. Rob’s done his first aid and he knows the order of operations and they don’t include not calling for help and instead carrying on alone.

“For fuck’s sake!” Lachlan’s voice cracks, calmness forgotten, “We’re on the wrong side of the passage it’ll take them at least as long to get out here and what are we gonna do, fucking sit here in agony until then?”

Part of Rob wants to say yes, that’s exactly what they should do but then Lachlan’s dropping his head onto Rob’s back and groaning in pain, “I’m not trying to bullshit you, i’m not trying to say it’s fine but if neither of us are dying then it’s hurting me more to sit here doing nothing, please ”

Rob can see Lachlan’s point. The weathers getting nastier and in fact they’d probably be getting thrown about less if they were moving, particularly because they’ll be going with the current.

They tie off the other ski so it’s beside them, towing it along and all Rob’s really aware of is Lachlan’s weight against him as they make they way steadily back into the softer, safer water of the river and it’s only then that he feels how much Lachlan’s trembling, little noises of pain previously muffled by the sound of the wind and water and Rob eases up on the throttle.

“Lachlan” He says seriously, “I really think we need to call someone, at least have an ambulance waiting” 

All the horrible, sickening injuries Lachlan could have come rushing back to him and the thought that he’s enabling his boyfriend to delay getting help now that they’re in steadier seas is distressing. 

“No ambulance” Lachlan murmurs, “Not unless Mitch says”

Rob highly doubts that anyone who sees Lachlan’s leg is going to say it’s fine, he just needs a band aid or something and despite the situation he has to temper down the sarcastic response he wants to make, knows that’s not what Lachlan’s getting at. His boyfriends never hidden the fact that he hate hate hates doctors and hospitals and anything related to them, Rob knows how very carefully he’d had be coaxed in to even visit Vik during their snow trip and the last thing he wants to do is upset him more than he is but he doesn’t know whether to listen to his heart or his head, so badly wants to do the right thing because this is all his fault.

“Let’s call Mitch then” He suggests, “We’ll keep going but we’ll call him right now, alright?”

Rob can’t really believe he’s negotiating, maybe he’s the one with some kind of head injury even though he can’t feel anything but his racing heart.

“Okay” Lachlan agrees, “Pass me a phone”

He grabs his phone, scrolls through to Mitch’s name and calls, hitting speaker before pushing into Lachlan’s wiggling fingers. 

Hey, what’s up

Mitch answers the phone so casually that Rob could just start screaming at him. 

“Mitchy, Mitchell” Lachlan’s calm voice is back despite the way he’s still quivering, breathing heavily down the line, “Me and Rob are nearly home, can you come down with some uh, towels and stuff?”

Jesus fucking christ, Lachlan is not playing it like this right now, Rob actually can’t believe it. 

“We’ve had an accident” He interjects loudly, “I collided with Lachlan and he’s hurt, his leg is cut up at least I don’t know what else”

“Okay” Mitch says, voice just as calm as Lachlan’s, “How fast were you going, you bump into each other or?”

“Pretty fast” Rob offers more quietly, “I hit him side on and we both got thrown”

“And you didn’t think to call the coastguard?”

“You know how long it takes to get to get out the bay” Lachlan says, “Too rough to wait out there” and Rob feels a little better when he hears Mitch swear under his breath, "I'm fine"

“He keeps saying that” He complains and Mitch just sighs.

“How far away are you?”

“Just passing the apartment block” Lachlan offers and it’s been a quicker trip back than out, maybe they’ve taken a short cut somewhere but he’s so thankful that they’re on the home stretch, passing by houses with their own little docks that it would make sense to stop at but they don’t.

“I’ll get some stuff and be waiting” Mitch says and Rob thinks that’s the end of the conversation, “Will call an ambulance too, not up for discussion”

No doubt Mitch is familiar with Lachlan’s avoidance issues, probably even knows why – Rob’s never been able to get Lachlan to talk - and Rob can the feel Lachlan physically cringe behind him as the line goes dead.

They’re silent until the house is in view and Rob immediately feels relieved by the sight of Mitch standing on the edge of the pontoon waiting for them and he kills the engine, lets them glide quietly through the water until they’re close enough that Mitch is throwing a proper rope out to him, tugging them in alongside the dock, tying them off and then placing a solid, grounding hand on Rob’s shoulder, leaning over to him.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine” He replies quickly and he thinks it’s the truth, “Just get Lachlan”

At the sound of his name Lachlan groans again, hands unclenching from around Rob’s middle and the weight lifting from his back and they’re the right away around that his injured leg is closest to the dock, no way to hide it and Rob follows Mitch’s gaze, the way he freezes for a split second before seeming to gather himself up and how they’re both so calm and Rob is the one freaking out is remarkable.

The brothers reach for each other, grabbing at each others arms before Mitch is pushing Lachlan’s hands away and frowning, reaching up to his head instead and Rob thinks it’s a comforting gesture at first, until he presses his hands to the back of Lachlan’s head for a second and then his fingers come away bloody and Rob knew, fucking knew he should called, not let Lachlan talk him into coming all the way back here.

“Do you remember hitting your head?” Mitch asks, leaning across the seat to get a better look, “Does it hurt?”

Lachlan shrugs, “Kind of being outweighed by my leg if i’m honest” He says hoarsely, “Really want to get off this fucking thing” He makes an attempt to swing his good leg over the seat, kneeing Rob in the back as the jet ski rocks and Mitch huffs something under his breath about waiting a minute but gets his arms around his brother anyway, lifting Lachlan up and taking his weight and Rob does his best to keep them steady until Lachlan’s safely on solid ground and he nearly throws himself off in his hurry to help, Lachlan running a constant commentary of every swear in the book as they slowly lower him to the ground and all Rob can focus on is all the blood he can see. Mitch unzips Lachlan’s life-jacket and Rob follows suit, glad to be free of the added weight on his chest.

“There’s paramedics coming, right?” He asks and Mitch nods, “Yeah, it’ll take them about twenty to get here, but they’re on their way, can you pass me those towels?”

Rob peels himself from Lachlan’s side to reach for the pile of multicoloured towels, a small part of him wryly amused that even Mitch doesn’t have a first aid kit or anything. 

He passes the towels over and Mitch takes a smaller one to press to the back of Lachlan’s head.

“Fucking warn a guy” Lachlan whines, hand clumsily reaching out to Rob and Rob grabs it and lets him squeeze as hard as he wants and Lachlan tries to curl into him, starting to turn his head.

“Don’t” Mitch prompts immediately, “Keep it straight, Rob can you hold the towel I want to lie him down”

Rob uses his free hand to keep the peach coloured towel pressed against Lachlan’s head, trying to ignore the way the bloods starting to stain through as Mitch carefully holds Lachlan’s neck between his hands and Lachlan obligingly lets himself be guided backwards, settling onto his back with only the sound of his rough breathing.

Mitch carefully arranges a rolled towel on each side of Lachlan’s neck and Rob can’t imagine trying to deal with this without him, immeasurably thankful for how calm the younger man is.

“Just a flesh wound, yeah?” Lachlan says, hand finding Robs again and squeezing tightly and both Rob and Mitch sort of smile at each other as he reaches for more towels.

“Warning you this time” Mitch says gently, “Wet-suits covering most of it but the part of the cut I can see is pretty deep and looks like you’ve done your ankle too, it’s like double the size of your right one”

The swelling seems obvious now that Mitch’s pointed it out and Rob’s heart wrenches as his boyfriend cries out in pain as the towels are pressed against his wound, thankfully a dark blue that hides the blood from Rob’s vision.

“Ssh, it’s gonna be okay” Rob tries to soothe and Lachlan’s crying, tears tracking down his cheeks from his tightly shut eyes and with his free hand Rob brushes them away, pushes Lachlan’s wet hair up off his forehead and rubs his thumb against his temple in the best attempt at comfort he can offer.

“Don’t wanna go” Lachlan says through sobs, “Mitch, can’t you fix it?”

Rob wishes Mitch could, that his first year paramedicine skills somehow extend beyond being the worlds calmest person and making sure that Lachlan isn’t hurting himself more, that they could just carry him up to the house and have him be fine. 

“I can't” Mitch says, and the side look he gives Rob says how much he wishes he could. 

The sudden arrival of the help they’ve been waiting for, two paramedics in their bright uniforms making their way down along the walkway between the houses gets Rob to let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, 

“Thank god” He murmurs and Lachlan’s eyes spring open, staring up at him.

“What?” He urges and he tries to follow where Rob’s looking but Mitch’s ahead of him, reaching up to make sure he doesn’t move his head and when one of the men calls out a greeting his expression turns from pain to a palpable fear that makes Rob want to cry with him. 

“You’re going to be alright” Mitch says firmly, “I'm right here and so is Rob and you're not going anywhere without us, both of us”

“Promise?” Lachlan’s voice is a tiny whisper and Mitch rubs a thumb over his temple, “Promise, Lachy”


End file.
